Fleeting Moments
by Mischievously-Emo-Leggy
Summary: Starting at a new school is always hard. Sanji discovers just how hard after befriending the school's biggest bunch of misfits it had ever seen, especially the ill-mannered, grouchy, marimo-headed swordsman-wannabe Roronoa Zoro. ZoSan. Full Sum. inside.


Fleeting Moments

Full Summary: When Sanji moves to a new, slightly odd, High School for a peaceful last year as a student, he doesn't expect to make friends with the loudest, most ill-mannered bunch of misfits the school had ever taught. The child-like, constantly hungry leader, the accident prone liar and his hopeful doctor side-kick, the Goddess-like, orange-haired beauty, a blue haired vixen and her gangster looking boyfriend, and the most insufferable, rude, marimo-headed, swordsman-wannabe Sanji had ever had the displeasure of meeting. A peaceful last year? Yeah right.

Main Pairing: Zoro/Sanji

Other Pairings: You'll have to wait and see! Though there will only be one or two Het couples, I'm a serious Slash shipper.

Warnings (for the entire fic, not each chapter): Yaoi, boyxboy etc. etc., and possibly some mild Yuri, sex scenes, violence and gore, swearing and the badassery that is Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Ace, etc. If that's not your thing, then you've been warned, so stop reading and go away. I ignore flames to do with it alright, so don't complain.

A/N: Feel free to tell me your ideas on potential couples! I wanna see who can guess correctly. Cookies to whoever does. Also, if you're a drawer, and like doing fanart, please, please; feel free to draw some for me! And post me a link in a review! Now, on with the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own One Piece, or any of the characters, as much as I want to! They all belong to the amazing Oda *bows in worship*

This is really just a taster of what I'll be writing ^^, next update, should this go okay, will be a longer chapter 1

**Beta'd by my lovely Crazy-chan (JusticePig)**

-OP-

Sanji had never been one to believe in bad luck, but now, he was seriously regretting making his snide comment to his old man this morning as he left the house. '_It's gonna be a cake walk you shitty old man, stop your naggin'.'_ He straightened the cuff of his uniform shirt as he waited in the Secretary's office, eyeing the rather rough looking boys sat opposite him, both sporting various injuries.

The taller teen, his dark hair sleeked back with copious amounts of gel, sat on the left and had a rather large gash above his eye, splotches of blood smeared over his cheeks and forehead, which, coupled with the garish scar stretching from one side of his face, over his nose, and to the other, made Sanji shudder. The second teen, also adorned with a strange scar across his face under blonde bangs, seemed worse off in a way, most of his visible skin smattered with dark, painful looking bruises, the dark glasses perched on the end of his nose cracked and wonky – clearly smashed in the fight by an elbow or fist (1).

Sanji's foot jogged a little, long fingers tapping over his knee as it shifted, his opinion of the school so far dropping at the display of the sort of 'trouble-makers' it contained. Shit, if any of his classmates looked or acted like these two, Sanji was tempted to practically beg Zeff to take him back to North Blue Academy.

"You two, the Head will see you now." Came the croaky voice of the woman sat behind the secretary desk, motioning for the deviants to get their asses inside the imposing dark door behind her. With much testosterone driven glare and stand-offish gestures, the two managed to enter the room without killing each other, and Sanji relaxed minutely into his cracked linoleum chair.

Twenty minutes he'd been sat there, waiting for the kid he'd be told would show him around, and dammit if the blonde wasn't getting bored. His fingers twitched to pull out a fag and light up, but he sensed he'd get a lot more than a slap on the wrist for doing so. Of course, if he was kept much longer, Sanji was tempted to take a drag for the hell of it, and screw the consequences – he never dealt well with stress without his comforting shots of nicotine in his system.

He sighed after another moment's fidgeting silence, propping his chin on his palm as he leant against the creaky arm of the chair. The blonde stared at a black hole in the wall opposite as his mind wandered, thinking back onto the problems that had resulted in his movement to this decidedly crappy new school. Honestly, couldn't the shitty old man have picked somewhere more... upper-class than Grand Line High School?

It wasn't his fault. Sanji just couldn't help the fights he'd been a part of, and won, back at his old school – how would the beautiful ladies see him, if he just let the brutes that called themselves men insult them, treat them like pretty whores for the taking. As a gentleman, he had to protect his Goddess' virtues and reputations. The kisses and dates he received on the side were merely perks of course.

Yet, despite his steadfast claims against the violence, that he was merely being gallant, and no serious harm was caused to the scum involved, his teacher's wouldn't believe him. Several times, the blonde had returned home during the middle of the day to his old man's restaurant and had to patch himself up after receiving a beating of a lifetime from the cook. The last fight, merely a week ago – god the time had gone fast – had resulted in multiple broken bones for his victims, and his school had had enough. Faster than Sanji could blink, they'd transferred him out and he'd been accepted to this shit-hole.

"Stupid, shitty old man." He muttered under his breath, mindful of the old woman a few feet away. Although Zeff had been a brilliant guardian, the constant insults to the blonde's cooking, the kicking and abuse were far from desirable, and the man had the balls to tell _him_ off for getting into fights? Zeff was well known back North side for his rough handling of dodgy customers, several cases of hospital trips for the non-paying bastards and lawsuits happening almost weekly for Christ's sake!

Sanji shifted his long legs, the soles of his new dress shoes squeaking against the fake wooden flooring. The sounds of an argument, muffled through the thick wood of the door, drifted from the Head's office, followed by some crashes and bangs. The blonde glanced at the woman, a curled eyebrow rising at the lack of reaction. Was that normal then? The Head sounded like a _beast_ in that case, and Sanji made a mental note to never, ever, get sent there.

Sanji tapped his fingers across his knee again, sigh heaving it's way past his lips as he turned his attention to the pictures adorning the walls of the office. A large portrait of a white haired man, grinning stupidly at the cameraman in a white suit and, rather strangely, a dog plushy on the desk beside him (2), who the blonde assumed was the Head, took up a majority of the space, surrounded by smaller group pictures of various sport clubs. The swimming club caught Sanji's eye, the thought of perhaps joining playing through his thoughts. He'd always enjoyed swimming, diving, anything that involved the water – he didn't quite understand why himself, but Zeff never complained when he demanded to be allowed to go to the gym pool almost every weekend.

Finding the pictures more interesting than staring into space, Sanji moved his attention to the glass cabinet beside the door of the Head's office, filled to bursting almost with the amount of trophies and plaques. Surprised, to say the least, at this discovery, the blonde rationalised that despite it's rough exterior, the school must have talented students. Who Sanji was supposed to be meeting. Right now. Where the fuck was the idiot assigned to him then? The urge to find a moment to teach whoever turned up a lesson reared, and Sanji listened, quietly planning revenge upon the unsuspecting student.

-OP-

Zoro sneezed violently, grumbling angrily as he swiped the back of his arm across his nose and wiped the offending snot line on the edge of his slightly tattered, and already dirty school shirt. Was he coming down with a cold? That'd be just his fucking luck. The first day back after his two week long suspension was not looking so good so far, and that was pissing him off to no end.

First Smoker, that damned bastard, had insisted he look for a job to cover the made-up expenses of 'putting up with him during the day when he should be at school'. Zoro had promptly slammed the door shut in the man's face, and begun the trek to school. He'd barely resisted telling the bastard where he could shove his expenses bull, but considered his life more valuable than a sarcastic retort.

Then, on his way through the park in an effort to catch up with his little brother, he'd spotted some idiots picking on said younger male, his dark brown hair matted with dirt, cowering on the floor from the onslaught of insults and occasional punch or kick. They were lucky they escaped with their heads in Zoro's opinion. After enduring Chopper's shy punch to the shoulder, and a babbled explanation of what went down, the two had managed to get the rest of the way to the school buildings without further confrontation.

Barely a minute through his homeroom door, his raven-haired teacher had proceeded to tell him that, due to a new transfer student, he'd be missing his first few periods to show the kid around. Just what Zoro needed; a fucking baby-sitting job. He'd taken his seat by the window, tuning out the excited ramblings of his two fighting partners, Johnny and Yosaku, watching the clouds drifting through the clear blue skies. Damn if he hadn't been tempted to just walk outside and sleep for the rest of his fucking life.

So now, here he was, slowly making his way through the corridors towards the Head's office as fast as he could – he'd get it over and done with quick, and get back to lessons in time for lunch with the gang. Well, he'd taken a slight detour round the fields... and the gym... and possibly through the canteen in attempt to put it off. He refused to admit he was lost after, for the fifth time in a row, the teen walked past the door to his homeroom. Damn these corridors for looking all the same!

Frustrated, Zoro scraped his hands through his hair and headed down another corridor, gritting his teeth at his rotten luck. Why on earth had he been picked anyway? The green-haired teen was well known round the school as a trouble maker and slacker, was he really the right sort to show round a new kid? He'd certainly be a bad influence – something Zoro was immensely proud of in reality – so why couldn't one of the goodie-goodies do it instead. Heck, even _Nami,_ that she-witch would be a better choice!

He hoped with all the bones in his body that the kid wasn't another imbecile bully, or bitchy girl that came on to everyone. They had enough of those already.

Goddammit where was the fucking Head's office in this place! Zoro viciously kicked out at a wall as he passed, leaving behind a small dent in the brickwork. That made him feel slightly better, though his foot gave a protesting throb with every step. Christ he needed a good long drink, preferably sake, though he knew he'd be sent home again if he was caught – yet again – with booze on school premises.

The teen paused at an intersection, faintly recognising it as the hall that lead to either the tech department, or the front of the school. He shrugged, the front sounded like the right sort of direction anyhow. Zoro balanced a hand on his hip as he walked, the familiar feel of his katanas calming him fractionally (2).

After what seemed to him around an hour, Zoro stopped in front of the white door marked 'Headmaster'. Murmurs from the other side of the door stopped him momentarily, before he shrugged and all but slammed it open. The secretary behind the desk didn't even blink, or look up at his entrance, but the three teens in the room all jumped. Zoro assumed the dorky looking blonde sat across the room was the new kid, because he sure as hell recognised the other two.

Crocodile recovered first, shooting the dirty blonde he'd been arguing with a dark look that promised pain should he say anything, before shoving past Zoro out the door. Bastard. The green haired teen grinned wolfishly at the remaining teen, stepping in and poking the bruises on his face. He only grinned wider when the guy winced and smacked his hand away with a glare.

"Tch, don't let Vivi see you like that Kohza, she'll throw a fit and we'll all spend the rest of lunch listening to her bitch about it."

"Oi, watch what you're saying Roronoa." The blonde snapped back, shouldering past Zoro with a grunt of annoyance – and probably pain. He guessed the bruises covered pretty much everywhere. Sensing a curious stare on the side of his head, Zoro turned his attention back to the other teen in the room.

The almost absurdly pristine school shirt and pants, the painfully shiny dress shoes that squeaked irritatingly across the floor, the amazingly blonde hair falling to cover the teen's left eye... and the most _ridiculous_ swirly eyebrow Zoro had ever seen in his life. Fuck this dude looked odd, though of course, that fit the school perfectly.

"Oi, curly-brow, you Baratie?" He questioned bluntly, arms folded across his chest as he inspected the blonde. He smirked at the indignant squawk he received, having guessed correctly.

"Look Marimo, don't diss the eyebrow unless you want me to teach you some manners." The teen growled at him, standing to hold a fist before Zoro's amused face. The larger teen merely turned and jerked his head for the blonde to follow him, "C'mon then Baratie, I wanna get this done with so I can move on with my life."

"The name," He heard the teen growl behind him, "Is Sanji you shit-head, and you'd do well to remember it."

Zoro smirked over his shoulder at him, already at the door. He realised that this dorky looking kid could actually be quite fun to torment – a new sparring partner perhaps, if the lithe build he'd seen of the other teen was anything to go by. The guy had a temper too, kinda spunky. He leant against the doorframe, eyebrow raised in silent challenge at the blonde, "Tch, whatever. Sanji."

-OP-

A/N – So there ya have it :3 first chapter done. I wanted to stop there in case this didn't go down as well as I hoped! Soooo... please review or fave, or whatever is you wanna do with comments/questions and if I feel happy enough with the reactions, I'll have another chapter hopefully up sometime next week.

(1) – Crocodile and Kohza, in case you hadn't realised

(2) – The Head, you'll have to guess who he is, but... if you wanna know, I'll tell you at the start of next chapter. Plus, my next point kinda gives it away so...

(3) – Was mentioned by my Beta why he could have his swords, but not booze – thought I'd explain, even though Sanji'll be asking that question later anyhow. Seeing as Zoro is captain of the Kendo club, and Luffy's childhood friend, the Head has given him permission to carry them around, so long as he doesn't use them on anyone. Doing so results in the removal of his swords, a call home to Smoker – who Zoro does not want to piss off, and then being kicked off the Kendo club.


End file.
